Behind the Szenes
by Kairi-Heartless
Summary: Hintergrundmaterial, Openings usw. zu Sailor Moon Zodiac


1. Opening - Sailor Moon Zodiac  
  
Opening Theme: Sailor Star Song (Langfassung, die direkt vor der zweiten Strophe abeschnitten wurde)  
  
['Kanashimi ga ima Sailor Smile..']  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto, Minako, Usagi, Mamoru und Chibi-Usa sitzen auf einer Wiese beim Picknick, Zoom auf Usagis lächelndes Gesicht  
  
['kiseki wo okosu no Sailor Wing..']  
  
Haruka, Michiru, Setsuna und Hotaru kommen dazu  
  
['Dare datte..']  
  
Usagi beschattet mit ihrer Hand ihr Gesicht, während sie in dem Himmel sieht  
  
['kagayaku hoshi wo motsu..']  
  
Durch ihre Finger sieht man am blauen Himmel drei Sterne aufleuchten  
  
['Makenai!']  
  
Der Himmel wird pechschwarz  
  
['Ashita e Sailor Air..']  
  
Die Senshi stehen zusammen und sehen entschlossen zum Himmel  
  
['Zettai!']  
  
Hinter der Gruppe explodiert etwas  
  
['Tsukamaeru! Sailor Star..']  
  
Die Starlights stehen Rücken an Rücken; das Bild dreht sich so, dass jeder von ihnen einmal von vorne zu sehen ist  
  
['Kono chikai todoke..']  
  
In der Mitte steht Sailor Moon, vor ihr kniet Sailor Chibi-Moon, hinter ihr steht Tuxedo Kamen. Links davon stehen Sailor Mercury und Mars - ganz links die Starlights. Rechts von Sailor Moon stehen Sailor Jupiter und Venus - ganz rechts die Outer-Senshi.  
  
['Ginga made..']  
  
Am schwarzen Hintergrund leuchten Sterne auf und werden zu Sternschnuppen  
  
[Instrumentalteil]  
  
Von unten ziehen die Worte 'Sailor Moon Zodiac' herauf und die Senshi verblassen ganz langsam, so dass im Hintergrund nur noch die Sternschnuppen zu sehen sind.  
  
[Vier schnelle Schläge]  
  
1. Schlag: Oberhalb des Logos leuchten nebeneinander die Planetenzeichen Mercury, Venus, Mars und Jupiter auf  
  
2. Schlag: Unterhalb des Logos erscheinen ebenfalls nebeneinander die Zeichen Saturn, Uranus, Neptune und Pluto  
  
3. Schlag: Am linken Bildrand tauchen untereinander die Zeichen für Steinbock, Wassermann, Fische, Widder, Stier und Zwilling auf  
  
4. Schlag: Am rechten Bildrand sieht man untereinander die Zeichen Krebs, Löwe, Jungfrau, Waage, Skorpion und Schütze  
  
['Anata ga kieta sono toki kara..']  
  
Ami, Rei, Makoto und Minako stehen vor einem Geschäft. Usagi fällt ins Bild, die anderen bekommen Tropfen: Ami hält die Hand vor den Mund, Rei beginnt zu schimpfen, Makoto hat die Hand an der Stirn und Minako dreht sich weg. Zoom in das Geschäft, wo Karen, Mei und Vanessa neugierig rausschauen  
  
['Sagashi tsuzukeru tabiga hajimatta..']  
  
Chibi-Usa und Hotaru spielen mit den drei Katzen auf einer Wiese fangen. Im Hintergrund sieht Mamoru vor seinem Auto stehend zu  
  
[zwei kurze Beats]  
  
bei jedem Beat springen nacheinander die Schatten von vier Zodiac-Senshi durch das Bild  
  
['Kiban da chizu ni wa sutenshiru no tenshi no e..']  
  
Auf einem schwarzen Hintergrund bewegen sich drei große Spots im Uhrzeigersinn um eine Position weiter: Links in der Mitte sieht man Setsuna im Laborkittel, wie sie am Computer arbeitet. Oben rechts in der Ecke sitzt Michiru am Strand und malt ein Bild. Unten zwischen Bildmitte und rechter Ecke steht Haruka bei ihrem Motorrad und nimmt den Helm ab  
  
['Yubisasu saki wa daaku na koroseumu ga matteru..']  
  
Man sieht die Three Lights, wie sie gerade ein Konzert geben  
  
['Furueru mune ni wa ano hi no himitsu no kisu..']  
  
Das Silver Millenium auf dem Mond ist zu sehen, das Bild zoom nach hinten, es kommen die restlichen Planeten des Sonnensystems dazu  
  
['Donna ni tsurai..']  
  
Das Bild zoomt noch weiter nach hinten und um das Sonnensystem leuchten 13 Sterne im Kreis auf  
  
['Sadamede mo - Oitsuzukeru kara..']  
  
Schneller Zoom auf einen dunklen Planeten im Bereich des Sternenkreises, bis groß das Gesicht einer Frau zu sehen ist, die die Augen geschlossen hat  
  
[Vier schnelle Schläge]  
  
1. Schlag: Die Frau öffnet ihre Augen, die dunkelgrün schillern  
  
2. Schlag: Auf dem sonst schwarzen Bild leuchten zwei menschliche Umrisse - einer blau, der andere rot  
  
3. Schlag: Fast das gleiche Bild, nur dass die Umrisse spiegelverkehrt stehen und grün und gelb sind  
  
4. Schlag: In der Mitte ist die Frau zu erahnen, links von ihr stehen der blaue und der rote Umriss - rechts von ihr der grüne und der gelbe  
  
['Koukai wa shinai Sailor Eyes..']  
  
Das Bild ist viergeteilt: Vor Ami wird der Abschnitt mit Seifenblasen verdeckt. Sie verziehen sich wieder und Sailor Mercury posiert. Reis Abschnitt wird mit Feuer verdeckt, dass zu einer Feuerkugel schrumpft. Sailor Mars fängt die Kugel mit einer Hand auf. Vor Makoto fliegen grüne Blätter vorbei - sie posiert als Sailor Jupiter. Von oben wird Minakos Abschnitt mit goldenen Herzchen bedeckt. Sailor Venus wirft Küsschen nach vorne  
  
['Anata ni tsuiteku Sailor Wing..']  
  
Ein dreigeteiltes Bild ist zu sehen: Vor Haruka weht eine Windböe vorbei und sie posiert als Sailor Uranus mit dem Space Sword. Michiru wird von unten her von Meereswasser verdeckt und posiert dann mit dem Deep Aqua Mirror als Sailor Neptune. Vor Setsuna züngeln lilane Flammen nach oben - sie wird zu Sailor Pluto mit dem Time Staff in der Hand  
  
['Kono utawa hoshi no michishirube..']  
  
Die Three Lights gehen nebeneinander her und ziehen ihre Broschen heraus. Sie halten sie nach oben und von den Broschen aus werden sie zu den Starlights.  
  
['Makenai! Ashita e Sailor Air..']  
  
Chibi-Usa und Hotaru stehen Rücken an Rücken, heben Arme und Kopf nach oben und werden von unten nach oben zu Sailor Chibi-Moon und Sailor Saturn, die die Silent Glave hält  
  
['Zettai! Mitsukeru yo! Sailor Star..']  
  
Luna, Diana und Artemis springen ins Bild. Von rechts fliegen viele kleine Sternchen vorbei und die drei Katzen nehmen ihre menschliche Gestalt an. Das Bild schwenkt so, dass sie von vorne zu sehen sind  
  
['Tenshi no hane de..']  
  
Serenity und Endymion stehen nebeneinander. Das Bild dreht sich einmal um die beiden herum und sie werden zu Sailor Moon und Tuxedo Kamen  
  
['tobitatsu no']  
  
Zoom nach hinten-oben. Bei den beiden taucht Cibi-Moon auf - die Inners, Outers und die Starlights stehen im Kreis um die drei.  
  
[Instrumentalteil]  
  
Die Senshi werden zu Lichtern in ihrer Farbe - Moon, Chibi-Moon und Tuxedo Kamen bilden ein großes pinkes Licht - der Hintergrund wird zu Tokyo von oben. Zoom nach hinten und ein weiterer Lichterkreis ist um den der Inners, Outers und Starlights zu sehen. Das Bild schwenkt so, dass Tokyo normal zu sehen ist. Die Stadt wird zu Crystal Tokyo.  
  
[Vier schnelle Schläge]  
  
1. Schlag: Sailor Moon, Sailor Chibi-Moon, Tuxedo Kamen, Luna, Artemis und Diana (die drei in Menschengestalt) stehen in der Mitte  
  
2. Schlag: Links stehen die Outer-Senshi, rechts die Inner-Senshi  
  
3. Schlag: Vorne knieen die Starlights  
  
4. Schlag: Im Hintergrund erscheinen die Schatten der Zodiac-Senshi 


End file.
